


Finding his mate

by katiedid55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Creature Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, extreme OOC, veela!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is looking for his mate now that he is of age. Since he is part creature He must look for his mate among other creatures. What will he do when none of them are his mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't beta'd so I'm apologizing in advance for errors that might seem extremely obvious, but I missed anyways since I'm not perfect. (Thank heavens for that since perfection is boring. Lol)

"But Father, must I go?" I whined childishly. But honestly I would do anything to get out of this, short of selling myself to the blasted traders who were selling their wares.  
  
"As the Malfoy heir, yes you must. It is time you took a mate and I will be damned if it's something off the street. These people make sure we get the best quality and the finest creatures. You will find your mate there tonight. That is where I found your mother." Father placed a hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes. "Remember Draco, we cannot continue the line without the blood of a magical creature. It is how we have been for centuries. Now go get prepared." Father turned me around and gently shoved me towards my rooms.  
  
"Yes Father." I sighed as I trudged to my rooms. At least he was allowing me to dress myself. The fussy house elf Tiffy wouldn't be there to say no to everything I wanted. I sorted through my giant closet and almost as if the clothes were calling to me I found what I knew I would wear. Tight fitting black leather pants, a satin emerald button up long sleeve shirt and black robes with embroidered silver around the hem hood and sleeve openings. I dressed swiftly pulling on my favorite black dragon hide boots.  
  
"Draco, it is time." Father spoke through the door.  
  
"Coming Father!" I called back as I ran a comb through my hair and pulled it back with a thin black ribbon. I swiftly sprayed the air with some cologne and stepped into the spray then I hurried to the door. I found Father in the entrance hall. He was dressed in his usual black robes and carried his cane. I checked to make sure my wand was strapped to my wrist in the holster like It had been all day then I spoke up.  
  
"I am ready Father." He turned and saw me and an unusual smile lit his face.  
  
"The image of pure blood perfection. You will make me proud Draco. You have made me proud." My chest swelled at the unusual praise as I stopped beside him.  
  
"Come we shall go now. You remember where to apparate?" He questioned. I nodded once. "Good. Then we shall leave at once." Father at once turned on the spot and vanished with a faint pop. I took only a second longer to fix the familiar room in my mind and did the same. Once I could breathe again I was bombarded by voices.  
  
"Oh Draco!!" A shrill girl's voice nearly screamed. I winced and turned just in time to catch the tornado of robes and black hair that had thrown itself at me.  
  
"Hello Pansy." I murmured in an attempt to be polite.  
  
"It's so good to see you again." She simpered.  
  
"Pansy we saw each other not three days ago at Blaise's coming of age party. I hardly think that's enough time to-" But she wasn't listening, rather going off about her latest shopping trip and who she saw and what they bought and who was seen with who and what might being going on between them. She dragged me behind her to a circle of her girl friends and they began fussing over me and gossiping as well. I hardly paid attention, just a few words now and then to keep them happy. What I was really paying attention to were the other boys in the room. I saw Anthony and Blaise in the corner. I politely excused myself from the girls and quickly joined my closest friends.  
  
"God Pansy is turning into an octopus." I mumbled once I was safely situated in the corner. I carefully patted down stray hairs and smoothed creases from my robes.  
  
"Sorry, can't help you there. She has her eyes on you and its like no one else exists." Blaise laughed. I sneered at him good naturedly.  
  
"Good thing I know I won't be marrying her." I smirked in a self satisfied way.  
  
"So it's true? You'll be finding a mate tonight?" Anthony asked. I glanced at him and looked away again, barely nodding as a faint blush warmed my face.  
  
"Well it has got to be better than Parkinson. She's a witch, no pun intended." Blaise again laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I know her. At least I know that she would stick with me and not try anything. But this creature? I know nothing about who ever it is and I hate the idea of It being my slave as well as the thing I'm marrying. It's messed up." I shook my head and scowled at the wall.  
  
"Look Draco, it will be fine. You might just like it, whatever it may be." Anthony clasped my shoulder and I offered him a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Tony." I mumbled.  
  
"Draco! Come." Father called across the room. I instantly walked to his side.  
  
"Yes Father?" I asked politely.  
  
"It is time. Let us go and see what your mate is." He clasped my shoulder and pushed me ahead of him out of the large hall we were in toward a set of double doors. Inside the doors was a much smaller hallway that was musty and dark. I coughed slightly at the faint smell of smoke.  
  
"Its a blend of herbs that keeps full blooded creatures from using their magic to escape. Before we leave here you will bind your mate to you, which will stop the creature from trying to escape." Father whispered in my ear. We reached the end of the hall and there was a single black wood door with a brass knob nearly black from age and use.  
  
Father's hand slipped from my shoulder after a slight squeeze. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside was a quite large chamber with cages lined up all along the walls and a grouping in the middle. At the far end I could see that the room had a sharp turned so it was shaped like an 'L'. I walked slowly along the first wall peering into each cage. Some creatures were male, others female, some ugly, some beautiful beyond compare. But each time I shook my head and walked on. I made a circuit of the whole room, including the middle cages, but each time I shook my head.  
  
"Father I haven't felt what you said I would feel." I turned to him feeling distressed.  
  
"Ahhem, pardon my intrusion sirs, but we do have a few more. They are kept desperate due to their more... dangerous nature. If you will come with me." A short man with longish red hair, wearing a smart set of blue wizards robes turned and guided us to a door at the end of the long room. "If I may ask, please remain as quiet as is possible, these creatures are volatile and tend to hate loud noises. Pardon my request." Both father and I nodded then the man unblocked the door and ushered us inside. This room was much smaller and filled with more smoke, the cages were smaller so the creatures were forced to sit or crouch. I recognised kelpies, grindylows, and draconian in their human forms. But again the second I met their eyes I just knew they weren't for me. I shook my head and turned to Father in despair.  
  
"Are you sure that this is all?" Father asked impatiently. The man hesitated.  
  
"There is one more, but he is without a doubt our most valuable creature here. He is pure blooded veela and as such all our precautions to keep him calm and in control are not working. But if you insist then I will show you to him." Father nodded and pulled out a small bag that clinked when it moved. The small man pocketed it with a small nod and spun around. He led us back through the chamber of creatures and into the dark hallway. Halfway up it was a door hidden by a tapestry. The man tapped it and muttered a password. The door creaked open leading to a second hallway. At once I could hear a high screech then a loud bang. My heart jumped into my throat as the man led us to a door and unlocked it. He stepped back though and gestured for me to open it. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Behind this door was my mate, I could feel it. With every fiber in my body I knew my mate was only feet from me. Swiftly I twisted the knob and threw open the door.  
  
What I saw made me gasp. Inside the room were three wizards with their wands out. A rather small, harmless looking boy was crouched before them with sharp fangs visible as he snarled and his fingers curled into claws. As I watched he launched himself at one of the wizards screeching loudly. The two other raised their wands and sent two different spells at the boy. One bounced off harmlessly, the other spun itself into a chain around the thin neck stopping the boy's attack and flinging him to the ground. All three wizards shouted in triumph and cast the spell four more times. When they were done the boy was chained at the neck, wrists and ankles to a thick iron hoop in the ground. He shrieked and fought the chains wildly.  
  
"Whew! Good thinking with the chains, Evans!" One congratulated.  
  
"Yeah, seriously, we owe you one." The other had bent over with his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "We've been working for days to find a spell that works." He straightened and turned, surprise flickering across his face. "And just in time I see. Come to see the veela?" Evans and the other turned to see what the third man meant.  
  
"Good work Evans, Beret, Smith. Go ahead and take a break." The short man spoke up. The three wizards nodded and left. I wasn't paying attention, the whole time my eyes had been glued to the boy. I stepped forward and his flashing green eyes locked onto me as if I were a target. He was absolutely stunning. Pale, slender and small. His body was in a crouching position as if he were wary of being attacked. After what he had gone through I wasn't surprised. What did surprise me was that the second his eyes met mine he relaxed. His body uncoiled and he sank down to his knees in front of me and bowed with his forehead touching the ground.  
  
"I offer myself to you." He murmured in a high sing-song like voice. His words surprised me greatly. I turned to look at Father for help. He just smirked and gestured for me to say something back.  
  
"Th-thank you." I stammered. The boy sat up and eyed me with a hurt expression.  
  
"Do you not accept me?" He asked sounding so sad that it made tears prick in my eyes.  
  
"Of course I do. I am sorry for my lack of manners. I accept your offer and I accept you." I hurriedly corrected my mistake. His bright eyes cleared and he offered me a tentative smile.  
  
"I am glad you found me, master. Those men were more awful than my family." He shuddered delicately. I moved forward and crouched in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked carefully.  
  
"At least when I was with my family they let me talk and eat sometimes, and use the... facilities in privacy. Here I am treated worse than an animal. It's like... it's like I'm dangerous and then they had to go and say those awful things about my mother and father." Those green eyes darkened to a deep forest green. "They said my mother was a whore and my father was a fag, they said I was nothing more than a mistake made by two people who deserved what they got in the end." The boy looked down at his hands.  
  
"What happened to them?" I asked quietly.  
  
"They were murdered." He answered.  
  
"So who did you live with then?" My voice was little more than a whisper.  
  
"My aunt and uncle. They are muggles, so they didn't know what I am. I knew though. I've known for as long as I can remember. But it wasn't until I turned of age that my heritage came into effect. I wasn't always this ugly. I was stronger, taller, and I looked more like my dad than my mom. But now I look..." he trailed off.  
  
"Enchanting." I answered for him.  
  
"What?" He asked sharply.  
  
"You look enchanting." I repeated. He examined my face for a long moment.  
  
"Perhaps you think so. But I do not believe it." He shook his head. I took a long moment to look over him inch by inch. His hair was ebony black and shone as if it were spun from glass, it hung down passed his elbows, almost to his waist. A fringe covered his forehead and swept over one eye except when he flicked it back. His eyes had returned to the starry emeralds that had first captured my attention. His nose was small, I almost wanted to reach out and tap it slightly, just to see what he would do. The cupid's bow of his lips was crisp and distinctly separated the dark pink of his lips from the pale skin of his face and behind his slightly parted lips his teeth had returned to normal, if slightly sharper, teeth. I followed the graceful lines of his neck, where you could see the strong pulse beating, down to his strong, yet thin shoulders. His arms, long and flowing, braced against the ground. His rail thin wrists emphasized by the clunky cuffs the chains were connected to. His chest was also thin and narrow, but I could see a brittle strength there. His hips jutted out slightly where his shirt and pants didn't quite meet. All in all he looked starved half to death.  
  
"What is your name?" I asked softly. He looked confused for a moment.  
  
"Do you mean my given name or what everyone calls me?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
"How about you tell me both." I suggested kindly.  
  
"Well my given name is Harper Potter. But everyone calls me freak." His eyes dropped to the floor where his thin fingers were splayed open.  
  
"Can I call you Harper? Or how about Harry?" I asked in a soft voice. His eyes lit up as he looked up at me.  
"Really? Would you call me Harry? No one has ever called me that before." He was nearly bouncing.  
  
"Of course I can, Harry." He beamed which made me chuckle. "Would you like me to take you home with me Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Home? To your house? Weeelll... I guess." He hid behind his bangs in a shy manner. It was such an adorable thing that I couldn't help reaching out to run a hand through his hair.  
  
"Come home with me, beautiful. Let me take care of you." He scooted closer and purred deeply as I brushed my fingers through his feather soft hair.  
  
"Okay, master." He mumbled, distracted by my hand which he seemed to enjoy greatly.  
  
"Call me Draco, please." I requested. He became shy again and peeked up at me through his fringe.  
  
"You sure?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"I am positive. I want you to call me by my name, Harry." His answering smile made all the worry and anxiety of finding my mate vanish. He reached up and touched my hand.  
  
"Take me home Draco." He murmured. My heart stopped completely then stuttered back to life. I blushed and looked away trying to gain control of myself. Harry sniffed at the air and froze as his eyes travelled over my body. His hands clenched into fists and he licked his lips slowly. I followed the movement of his tongue, longing to feel it glide past my lips. His eyes suddenly burned gold and he lunged forward. I was shocked to feel my body lurch forward as well, until a strange pull around my waist yanked me backwards. I landed on my back at Father's feet while Harry yowled his fear and disappointment. I scowled and pushed myself to my feet.  
  
"What was that for Father?" I demanded angrily. He smirked.  
  
"I was not about to watch my son have sex. Let's take him home and then you can have him all you want." He flicked his wand at Harry who was lifted into the air by the chains and set on his feet next to me. He smiled alluringly and batted his eyelashes at me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and if it weren't for Father gripping my arm tightly I would have attacked right then.  
  
"I need to get a hand with these two." Father was laughing softly as he held me back, but Harry wasn't helping by making smacking sounds with his lips and winking at me.  
  
"Father let me go, I can control myself." I growled as I forced myself to stand still. I could feel the waves of lust rolling off Harry towards me and perhaps I could get Father to release me... His hand let go for the merest second and I leapt at my chance. Inches from touching Harry I was yanked back again and held by a strong spell. I growled curses and swear words as I watched Harry hungrily.  
  
"I will be off then. The bank will pay the fee by the end of today, if not send me an owl." Father told the small man with a very pronounced smirk. He twitched his wand at both me and Harry, forcing me to walk forward and Harry to as well. As soon as we were outside of the hallway in the next one Harry suddenly became nervous and I was able to calm myself down in the absence of the physical draw towards him. Harry reached out and gripped my arm tightly. I pulled back, but only to grip one of his hands in mine, his other stayed on my elbow.  
  
"Try not to break my bones please Harry." I whispered to him.  
  
"Sorry mas- Draco." He ducked his head in shame and his hands let go. I kept a hold on his hand though.  
  
"You can still hold on, just not so tight alright?" I smiled down at him and reached up with the hand holding his to brush the back of my hand across his cheek. He smiled a small, yet happy smile and returned to gripping my arm, just not so tight. We reached the double doors, leading to the great hall where everyone was and I paused.  
  
"Father, will you take the chains off him, or make them invisible. I don't like the idea of him appearing as a possession." I glanced at Father.  
  
"I don't see a problem with turning them invisible." He nodded and flicked his wand again. The chains disappeared and I smiled.  
  
"It will be alright Harry. Just a moment longer and we will be home." I bent to kiss his cheek softly. "Please keep quiet unless I tell you to speak." I whispered in his ear. "I don't want people to pay as much attention to you. I want you all to myself. But we have to socialize a little bit and present you as my mate." Harry nodded and kissed my cheek as well. I smiled softly down at him.  
  
"Ready?" Father asked from behind us. We both nodded. With a flick of his wand Father opened then double doors and we stepped into the hall. At once there was a drop in the noise of conversation as the eighty or so people noticed me emerge with Harry. Harry for his part hid behind me slightly and tucked himself into my side. I chuckled softly and tugged him back out so everyone could see him.  
  
"This is my mate. Harper Potter. He is now under the protection of the Malfoy family. I expect you to treat him with the respect owed to the Malfoy name." I spoke clearly so everyone could hear me. Once the crowed had rumbled its approval I allowed Harry to step closer so I could tuck him under my arm. He gripped tight fist fills of my cloak and gazed out at the crowd. He seemed so scared and little now.  
  
"Come on, let's go home." I guided him through the crowd, noticing Blaise and Anthony following along until we broke free from the crowd.  
  
"Congratulations Draco." Blaise grinned and grasped me in a tight hug. Harry squeaked when I let go and cowered away from Blaise.  
  
"Oh, sorry little one." Blaise smiled kindly down at Harry. "My name is Blaise Zabini, go ahead and call me Blaise. I'm a good friend of Draco here." Harry glanced at me and I nodded with a smile.  
  
"Go ahead and say hello to my friends." I prompted. Harry bit his lip and mumbled something that sounded like 'Nice to meet you.' I chuckled softly and looped my arms around him from behind and drew him against my chest.  
  
"Harry you have nothing to fear from my friends. Now, be polite." I rested my chin on the top of his head and waited for him to speak.  
  
"I-I... I'm pleased to meet you Blaise." Harry stammered and blushed bright red. Blaine grinned down at Harry, who turned in my arms to hide in my robes  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked softly.  
  
"I hate it when people look at me." Harry whispered so only I could hear it.  
  
"You need to get used to it, beautiful. Just say hi to one more person then I promise we will leave." Harry looked up at me to be sure I was telling the truth. He seemed satisfied because he turned and looked at Anthony.  
  
"Hello Harper. I'm Anthony Nott. You can call me Tony if you want." Anthony held out his hand with a soft smile. He seemed less threatening to Harry, the boy didn't hesitate to take the larger hand in a firm shake and offer a shy smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Harry then tipped his head back and looked at me expectantly. I laughed and tapped his nose like I'd wanted to. He giggled softly.  
  
"Alright, let's go home." I murmured. His physical response to that had me gasping and instantly ravishing his small mouth with mine.  
  
"Blaise take Draco home now!" Harry was wrenched from my arms and Blaise gripped my arms tightly and disapperated with me. When we appeared in my room I yelled in fury and wrenched out of Blaise's grip.  
  
"Harry!" I cried out hoping he was now in the house and could hear me.  
  
"Draco calm down. Your father has him and it will be fine." As Blaise spoke I whirled on him with my wand out, but he disarmed me faster, easily catching my wand from the air. I glared at him then strode out the door calling for my father and for Harry.  
  
"Master Draco? Master Lucius has told Tibble to take you to the honeymoon suite, sir. Your mate is there now." Tibble our 'butler' announced as he appeared in front of me.  
  
"I know the way Tibble. Thank you for telling-" I was wrenched backwards and flung onto my own bed. I blinked and looked around, confused by what just happened. Tibble had used his magic against me...  
  
"You better have a damn good reason for that Tibble." I growled as I leapt off the bed.  
  
"I does, sir. Tibble must dress Master Draco in ceremonial robes, sir. It is orders from Master Lucius, sir." Tibble pointed to a set of sleek white robes. I could tell that they would be skin tight and when I slipped into them I was right. The tight trousers and shirt fit like a second skin, without restricting movement. The robes slipped on and buttoned tightly down to my waist like a vest then flared out. I almost couldn't breath, but at the same time it felt good to wear these clothes. I knew I looked good in them. Tibble then snapped causing my hair to be pulled back in a white ribbon.  
  
"Now Master is ready, sir. Tibble will escort Master Draco." Tibble gave me a stern look then trotted off. I rolled my eyes and gestured for Blaise to come as well. He walked behind me as we followed the tiny elf up the stairs to the fifth floor of the manor. That floor is dedicated to newly weds, it even has a full staff of house elves. When I stepped through to the sitting room I saw Harry there in white robes exactly like mine.  
  
"Draco!" Harry squealed, but when he took a step forward he was wrenched to a halt by the chains that were now visible. Blaine reached forward and kept a tight grip on my arm as he guided me to stand two feet in front of my mate.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry about all this, but it must happen first." I reached forward and took his hands which thankfully they allowed.  
  
"Draco, your godfather will be here to witness along with Mr. Zabini. You are to be wed first then you shall have all the time in the world to get to know little Harper." Father stood behind Harry with his hands on the small shoulders. Harry gazed up at my father then looked back to me with a frightened and confused expression.  
  
"Married?" He whimpered.  
  
"Yes, so that you become my legal husband and part of my family." I explained. His eyes lightened a bit as his fears were laid to rest.  
  
"Who is to marry us, Father?" I asked politely.  
  
"I am." A cool voice spoke from the doorway. Both Harry and I looked to see a tall, smoothly handsome man walk into the room.  
  
"Uncle Tom?" I gasped.  
  
"I'm surprised you recognized me Draco. It's been so very long. But today is not about me. It is about you and your mate. As soon as Severus arrives we can begin." Uncle Tom strode forward and positioned himself in front of where Harry and I still clasped hands.  
  
"I am here now." A deep voice answered. I spun to see my godfather step from the fire place.  
  
"Severus, do you have the rings?" Father asked. Severus pulled a small box from an inside pocket of his robes and handed it to Uncle Father.  
  
"We may begin." Tom intoned. Instantly a heavy, solemn feeling pressed down on the room. "Draco place your right hand in Harper's right hand." I obeyed, both of us letting our left hands fall to our side's. Harry kept his wide eyes on mine. I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand gently. He smiled back and seemed to relax.  
  
"Now I shall speak the vows. You two, it will be in Latin so bear with me." Harry and I nodded which started my Uncle off on a long and boring speech in Latin. I barely understood most of it, but it was clear Harry had no idea what was going on. I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb to try and help him stay calm.  
  
After what seemed forever Uncle Tom switch back to English. He had Harry place his left hand in my right for the ring exchange.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Do you swear as a wizard to honor and protect Harper Jason Potter, to serve him and love him in all things?" Father reached forward and handed me a simple silver band with the word Always engraved on the inside in Latin.  
  
"I do." I slid the band onto Harry's left ring finger. We switched hands so he could do the same. Harry smiled as he spoke the simple words and slid the ring into place. Again we switched hands.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Do you promise to the best of your abilities that you will protect the family name, keep your husband safe, and honor the wizarding laws by marrying Harper Jason Potter?" I took the second ring, this time a wider silver band with a large inset sapphire surrounded by white diamonds.  
  
"I do." I whispered as I slipped the ring onto Harry's slender finger.  
  
"Harper Jason Potter. Do you swear that by this ceremony you will protect the name of Malfoy, uphold the wizarding laws, and become united with your husband?" Harry gazed at the ring for a long moment seeing the large emerald stone surrounded by white diamonds set into the silver band. Then he looked up at me chewing his lip.  
  
"I-I..." He stammered. My breath froze as the possibility of him rejecting me settled over my heart. "I'm only fifteen..." he whispered as big tears fell down his cheeks. "How am I supposed to know if this is what is best for me?" He seemed extremely frightened.  
  
"Harper, think of how you felt the first time you saw Draco. Think of how you felt when he kissed you. That should be answer enough." Father murmured. Harry looked down at the ring again for a very long moment then he pushed it onto my finger.  
  
"I do." He whispered.  
  
"I pronounce you married in the eyes of the law. If the witnesses agree we will sign the papers and have them submitted. You two may kiss."  
  
Without even a hesitation I pulled Harry into my arms and crushed my lips to his. At once something inside my body snapped and fizzled then fell into place. Harry shivered as a spark flicked between our lips and our kiss grew more passionate.  
  
"I would suggest we vacate the floor. They aren't going to stop." My father's voice was barely a whisper in the back of my mind. As my hands slid the robes from Harry's shoulders I heard four distinct pops. They had apparated.  
  
"Harry... Harry... Harry..." I moaned as I ran my hands up his chest over his shoulders and down the arch of his spine, leaving one hand on the small of his back and cupping his rounded ass with the other. Harry surprised me by jumping into my arms and wrapping his legs around my waist. Both arms were suddenly needed to hold him tightly as his arms wrapped around my neck and one hand slid into my hair. I moaned softly into his fevered kisses. Vaguely I was aware of walking us to the bedroom, then I viciously pinned Harry to the wall and kissed him senseless.  
  
His hands dropped to my shoulders in a limp fashion and he seemed to forget to breathe. I broke off our kiss and moved my mouth down to his neck.  
  
"Breath my love." I whispered. An even stronger wave of lust rolled off his little body causing my legs to buckle. I managed to catch myself though. I swiftly carried him to the bed and laid him down. He sat up swiftly and had my robes off before I could blink. Next he yanked my shirt out of my pants and pulled it up over my head as he stood on the bed.  
  
I worked his buttons open on his shirt and latched onto one of his soft pink nipples, sucking it into my mouth and working it with my teeth and tongue while I tossed his short to the side. Harry moaned and one small hand slid into my hair, plucking the ribbon free and allowing my shoulder length hair to swing free. His hair was braided close to his skull down to his neck then allowed to fall free to his waist. I left it like that, since it gave me an idea.  
  
Harry moaned in his delicate voice as I switched nipples. My hands slipped down his body to hook into his pants. I felt his body shudder with lust when my fingers slid around his waistband.  
  
I flicked open the button on his pants and in one swift pull I had his pants and boxers down around his ankles. I wrapped my hands around his narrow hips while he stepped out of his clothes and kicked them away. Harry gripped my hair and pulled my face away from his chest. He dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed, his face level with my belt buckle. I shivered at the obvious intention in his movements as he swiftly slid the belt open and pulled my pants open at the front. He let out a small moan as he plunged his hand inside my pants to squeeze around my now aching cock. I groaned deeply and braced my legs against the bed.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." I moaned softly. He seemed encouraged by my reaction because he grasped my pants and boxers and pushed them down. I barely thought to kick them away before sudden wet heat surrounded me.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" I moaned out. It was all I could do to hold back my orgasm. Harry worked my shaft with his tongue and mouth like a pro, too soon I felt my body tense. With a pained groan I pulled out of his mouth.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"No..." I groaned. "You're too good. I want to be inside you when I come." His eyes lit with a fire of passion and he pulled himself back on the bed until he could recline on the pillows. His legs were bent at the knee so his feet were flat on the blankets. His knees fell to the sides revealing everything to me.  
  
"Come and take me then." His voice was all sultry, husky lust. I couldn't stop my possessive growls as I crawled up the bed towards him. I ravaged his small mouth with my tongue once more as I slipped one finger inside his willing entrance. I was glad that veela men who were submissive naturally produced lubrication to make this process easier.  
  
Harry sighed into my mouth, bucking his hips at the pleasure. Even though I could hardly think through the haze of need I made sure to carefully prepare my husband.  
  
Once I felt sure I added another finger. Harry squealed and stopped moving at once.  
  
"Relax my love. Just take deep breaths and it will pass." I promised as I began moving my fingers inside him to stretch him out. Eventually I had him moaning and begging for more again.  
  
"Uhh! Draco! Please, do it now!" He pleaded. His hands fluttered over my chest and gripped my shoulders to pull me down for a deep kiss. When he pulled back for breath I spoke.  
  
"Put your legs around my waist." I growled. Harry shivered and did so, groaning quietly as he felt my weeping cock nudge his tight entrance. I withdrew my fingers and made sure I was positioned perfectly before beginning to push.  
  
I felt Harry's body undulate as his back arched. An expression of exquisite pain flashed across his features just as I popped inside him. I stilled my movements and remained there, shaking with the effort, but it was worth it the second Harry relaxed and smiled up at me. I bent to press gentle loving kisses across his chest and shoulders while I pressed deeper and deeper into his hot tight body. I groaned deeply as I finally sank as deep as I could. Again I had to stop because if I moved I would finish and I was not even close to done yet. After a few minutes of me just taking breathes while kissing Harry all over he seemed to get impatient.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" He whined softly.  
  
"If I move right now I'll end this too soon. Please just give me another minute." I moaned softly against his neck.  
  
After my minute had passed Harry reminded me by rocking his hips so that he ground up and down against my pelvic bone. I gasped and without any warning to him I withdrew then plunged down into him in one smooth stroke.  
  
Harry keened and arched under me in pleasure. Both of his hands took a tight grip in my hair as I once again withdrew and sheathed myself. Harry was the most perfect vision of bliss and lust under me as he writhed and pleaded for more. His eyes were closed tightly and his mouth opened and closed as he moaned and sighed.  
  
"Harry, look at me. I want to see your eyes." I whispered, unable to speak louder due to how close I was to finishing. Those deep green eyes met mine just as I thrust deep. Suddenly Harry was clenching down on me tighter than I had ever felt anything. His hips bucked with each of his ejaculations, causing me to fall into my own orgasm. My body locked and I buried myself as deep as I could inside him while I felt my cum fill him. When my body finally relaxed I couldn't stop myself from collapsing on top of Harry.  
  
We were both panting hard as if we had just run a few miles. I wrapped my arms tightly around his frail body and we remained that way for a long few moments, connected in the most intimate of ways.  
  
"Are you... alright, Harry?" I asked, still panting pretty hard. He nodded mutely and nuzzled his face into my neck. "Did I hurt you?" I asked frantically I pulled back and he was grinning.  
  
"Of course not Draco. I'm fine. That was the most amazing... the best... it was incredible." He murmured. His hands, still in my hair, pulled me back down for a slow deep kiss. I smiled around the kiss and reached up to stoke his hair. Harry began purring deeply and I could feel the vibration through my hole body. I began to feel excited again and when I pulled back I could see a wicked gleam in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Ready for round two, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked teasingly. His eyes widened and he grinned.  
  
"That's right, I'm not Potter anymore am I?" He asked in a very aroused voice. "Yes I'm ready. I'm ready for anything." He reached down and grabbed his ankles and brought his knees to his chest. The new angle pulled on how we were connected so that by the time I had pulled myself into position I was rock hard again.  
  
This time I was able to go slow and enjoy the feeling of his body. My hands ghosted over every inch of him along with my eyes and every time I thrust deep into him I thought, 'mine, this is all mine.' Harry suddenly moaned very loudly and I realized I had shifted angles inside him. I stayed there and roughly stroked in. Harry again moaned loudly.  
  
"Oh Draco keep going! Please!" He begged. I smirked and complied, each time aiming for that spot that made him moan. And then Harry tensed in a familiar way and I knew he was going to come, but I wasn't nearly there yet.  
  
"Draco!!" He screeched. "Uhn, ohhh... Merlin!" He cried out as he released and I continued to thrust slow and deep through his orgasm. His little body shook and trembled with each thrust and he had his eyes screwed shut. I bent down to capture his little rosebud mouth in a fierce kiss as his body clamped down hard on me with each pass. I grew closer and closer with each slow thrust.  
  
"Draco." I looked down, only now realizing that I had closed my eyes as I concentrated on how close I was. "Come for me Draco." Harry purred. I exploded so hard that I saw stars. My eyes rolled back in my head and my whole body shook. My legs all the way down were tingling and my head felt lighter and lighter until I came back to earth gasping for air.  
  
"Sleep Draco." Harry whispered softly. His small hand carded through my hair as I collapsed onto the bed next to him.  
  
"I don't want to sleep yet my beautiful." I mumbled as I ducked my head under his chin and rested my cheek on his chest.  
  
"Alright. I'll just hold you." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me and holding me securely.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one... who's holding you?" I asked, not really knowing if what I said made sense because my mouth was working faster than my post-coital brain.  
  
"Not unless you really want to Draco. I'll hold you now." His fingers ran through my hair and slowly my eyes drifted shut. With a soft sigh I let myself be lulled into sleep.

"Good morning!" I sat straight up in bed and cursed when I toppled off the side. I heard Harry laughing and if it hadn't been the cutest thing I had ever heard I would have started cursing again. Instead I launched myself across the bed and tackled Harry to the ground. I straddled him and started tickling him like mad. His shrieks of laughter were contagious and I was grinning.  
  
"Okay! S-stop, please! I-I can't breeeeathe!!" He screamed.  
  
"Not until you apologize. No one wakes me up." I growled playfully as I wrapped my arms tightly around him from behind and sat, trapping his arms to his side's and digging my fingers into his armpits. He was in hysterics now and could only writhe and make wheezing sounds. I let up and allowed him to slump back against my chest. It was only then that I became aware of my morning hard on. Harry wiggled down against me and I bit down on his shoulder with a moan. I moved my hands down across his chest, twisting his nipples as I went until I could wrap my fingers around his hips and lift him up. My cock zeroed in on his little pucker and without a warning I slipped inside him. I groaned in pleasure while Harry let out a soft whine and clutched at my arms. When Harry was pressed firmly against my lap once more I stopped and allowed him to adjust. Harry was breathing hard, but looked like he was on a high. I pressed gentle kisses across the back of his shoulders. I could feel every tiny flutter of the muscles clamping around my solid length, squeezing me until I could just barely hang on.  
  
"Draco..." His voice was faint. "Move." That one word sent flames raging through my blood. I gripped his waist very tightly, raising him almost all the way off before I slammed him back down. We both moaned loudly. I kept up a punishing pace and it didn't take me long to find that magical spot in Harry that made him scream. I leaned forward and began biting and sucking at every inch of skin I could reach as he suddenly came hard. His internal walls clamped down on me, but I had no mercy on him instead I went even harder.  
  
Each time I forced Harry down on me he would let out a shriek. If anything it was those shrieks that undid me. With a loud moan I came deep within my lover, slamming him down hard one last time as my body melted into pleasure.  
  
I hunched forward and bit down on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Oh Merlin Draco. I'm not going to be able to walk straight." Harry whispered. I chuckled softly at that.  
  
"Good." I growled, licking a wet stripe up the back of his neck, tasting fresh salty musk, before nibbling on his ear. He let out a high pitched moan. "I want you to remember me each time you sit down, each time you stand up, each time you take a step." I whispered as I trailed bites back down his neck. "You are mine." I growled before biting down on the already red bite Mark on his shoulder. Harry let out a low broken moan when my teeth sunk into his skin once more.  
  
"Yours. All yours." He answered fervently. I released my teeth and he laid his head back against my shoulder as we sat cuddled together, both of us enjoying the way we were still connected in the most intimate of ways.  
  
"Ready for breakfast, love?" I finally whispered after I heard his stomach growl.  
  
"I guess. Do I have to wear clothes though?" He whined. I chuckled and sank my teeth into his neck causing a second moan.  
  
"I forbid you to wear clothes for the next three weeks." I gently licked at my bite mark as I slowly eased out of his posterior hole. I felt myself go limp as I fell out of him and Harry let out a soft whimper.  
  
"Yes Draco." Which of course, his submissiveness set off another wave of lust in me. I wouldn't be surprised if we ate while fucking again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, not sweet. But the next chapter will hopefully be much longer.

Ch.2  
  
"But Father!"  
  
"But Father nothing! You are going to the function whether you like it or not. Now go dress and prepare your husband, you both will be down here in ten minutes or I'll send your mother up after you." At that threat I turned and ran up the stairs. Mother would fuss and coo and then drag Harry and I down by our ears if we weren't down in time.  
  
"Harry, we need... to get..." I openly stared at my husband. "Dressed." I finished, pursing my lips as I fought not to smile at Harry's smug grin. He was dressed all in white robes that were open at the front, underneath was a frilly white shirt with blue-green satin ribbons sewed on and tied in big bows.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry asked cheekily turning in a circle. His tight white pants were slit in the back from his knee down and retied with the same ribbons, little bows decorated the whole way down.  
  
"You look like a dress up doll." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. Harry pouted over his shoulder, but ignored my words otherwise as he padded to his shoes which were turquoise ankle boots with a three inch heel. "Are you sure you can't just wear the black or blue robes? Or even just a different pair of shoes? We're going to be standing for hours." I narrowed my eyes at his pout this time, but he knew I would cave. I couldn't say no to him and he knew it.  
  
"But Draco, your mother picked these out for me." Now he had that sheen of tears in his eyes. I wanted to turn away, but honestly who can look away from such great beauty?  
  
"Oh alright. But next time-" I began, but Harry pounced on me knocking me to the ground while he kissed me fiercely.  
  
"Next time you can dress me. And just think, when we get home, you can force me to take my clothes off." He voice was a purr in my ear which did a great job of waking up some parts of my body that would probably do better to stay asleep.  
  
I groaned softly wrapping my arms around my little husband.  
  
"Harry, I need to get dressed before mother comes up here. We will finish this tonight." I promised, kissing his cheek before standing and sitting him on the bed. "Stay." I commanded. He pouted again, but this time I just turned and went to change into my own dress robes, black to his white, with green trim on the sleeves. Black wyvern skin boots pulled on up to my knees and gave me an extra inch. So Harry would still only come up to my shoulder, poor little thing.  
  
I snickered to myself as I combed my hair into a low pony tail.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked indignantly from the other room.  
  
"Damn Veela hearing." I muttered.  
  
"I heard that! And you're sleeping on the couch tonight." I walked back to the bed to see Harry sitting cross legged, with his arms folded tightly.  
  
"Oh am I?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. All I got was a scowl and a humph. I rolled my eyes at my touchy husband and bent to grab his shoes. "You've got about thirty seconds before my mother storms in here." I warned. Reluctantly he pulled the boots on and stood with a hand from me. Honestly I didn't get why he picked these shoes.  
  
"I'll bet you are going to take those shoes off within two hours of dancing and socializing." I chuckled. Harry frowned at me.  
  
"Fine, if you win you can sleep in the bed. If I win you sleep on the couch, without a pillow." I grinned and held my hand out to shake over it. Almost the same time that we let go mother burst into the room.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy! There is a reasonable amount of time to be late, but you are really pushing it!" I shrank down behind Harry.  
  
"Coward." He hissed.  
  
"It's my mum." I hissed back, at that moment Mother spotted Harry and began cooing.  
  
"Oh aren't you just adorable! I knew those robes would be perfect for you." She squealed as she hugged Harry tightly. Unfortunately she caught sight of me then.  
  
"Draco! Get your scrawny skinny behind down those stairs!" She reached out and grabbed my ear in a fierce pinch and looped arms with Harry.  
  
"Mother! Let go, ow! That hurts woman!" I growled as I fought to get free, but she just pinched tighter and pulled me along as she and Harry walked down the stairs together. I whined the whole way down, but neither of them paid attention.  
  
When we reached the entrance hall mother released her grip and I straightened, scowling and rubbing my ear. Harry laughed quietly at me with a wide grin.  
  
"Traitor." I accused, glowering at him.  
  
"You know you love me anyways." He answered cheekily. I scowled, but he was right, there was no denying my love for him. So I just rolled my eyes and hooked an arm around his waist to pull him tight against my chest.  
  
"Always and forever, my little husband." I whispered before kissing his soft lips with all the love in my heart burning through me. When we broke apart Harry's pupils had blown wide and he appeared a bit dazed and out of breath. I smirked at the far too attractive sight.  
  
"Draco I need to tell-" Harry began, but Father cleared his throat and we both jumped in surprise.  
  
"If you two are quite finished, it is time. Come over here, the portkey will activate on my command." Once we had all touched a finger to the small glass wolf Father spoke the activation word and we zipped into travel with the familiar yank behind our navels.  
  
It was a good thing I had an arm wrapped around Harry, because the moment we landed his legs buckled and I had to quickly catch him.  
  
"Harry, love? Are you alright?" I asked quickly as I pulled him into my arms more securely and helped him stand again.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Draco. I'm just not used to portkey travel." His words were clipped and he seemed to be avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Harry, are-" I was cut off by the arrival of our host, Julius Moon, the new Minster for Magic.  
  
"Lucius! It's so good to see you here and ah! Narcissa you are looking as stunning as usual." Julius smiled and bowed over Mother's delicate hand, pressing a kiss to the back while she giggled.  
  
"Thank you Minister." Father's' returning smile was very small.  
  
"And this must be Draco! My how you've turned out, you must be very proud of your son Lucius. He will make a fine catch for someone, yes?" The minister laughed heartily, though he cut off as a furious growl sounded. Harry had stepped forward, glaring at the Julius with cold eyes.  
  
"Mine!" He snarled at the now stunned man.  
  
"Harry, it's alright I'm not going anywhere." I pulled Harry back into my arms, but Harry glared at me before shrugging out of my hold and stalking away.  
  
"Har-" I began, starting to follow Harry, but Father put up an arm.  
  
"Let him go. You need to meet people, childish husband with you or not." I bristled at his cruel words.  
  
"Do not speak ab-" Again I was cut off as Father gripped my shoulder and steered me around to the minister.  
  
"Apologize." Father hissed in my ear.  
  
"I will not. He ignored my bonding with Harry and threatened the mating enough to set Harry off. It's his fault and he should apologize. Now I'm going to find my husband before I do anything else because I promised him I would always be there for him. Good evening Minister." I gave a bow to Julius who look appropriately abashed and sheepish. I turned and quickly strode in the direction Harry had stormed off to. I focused on our bond, but all I got was flashes of color and feelings of deep hurt and abandonment.  
  
"Harry?" I called softly, knowing he would hear me even in this crowd. "Harry, please, I'm sorry, will you let me make it up to you? Can I at least apologize face to face with you?" I caught a flash of turquoise ribbon and black hair, but by the time I reached where it was he was gone.  
  
"Harry, love, please, I couldn't have known he would say that. He knew we were married he had the announcement first of anyone. Please Harry, I will never let anything take you from me or me from you, just stop avoiding me." I pleaded as I met vibrant, angry, green eyes from across the room. By the time I had weaved through the crowd he was gone though. I sighed in frustration and aimlessly wandered through the crowd, not really focused on anything, but still searching for my beloved.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." A soft deep voice murmured in my ear. I about jumped out of my skin as I turned to see Gregory Goyle.  
  
I smiled brightly at him and we hugged tightly.  
  
"It's been a long time my friend. What are you up to these days?" Greg asked with his dark eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh a bit of this and a bit of that. I got married to the most beautiful and amazing person in the world and I couldn't be happier about it. What have you been up to?" Greg laughed as his cheeks flushed.  
  
"Well, I am currently engaged with a young French man, name of Royce Chatelain. Pretty little thing he is and an absolute riot." Greg winked and I chuckled.  
  
"So where is he?" I asked curiously. Greg shrugged.  
  
"Found some poor little thing crying in the corner and they went to the loo." I froze.  
  
"White robes?" Greg nodded. "Blue shoes?" Another nod. "Pitch black hair and enchanting green eyes?" Greg suddenly caught on and groaned.  
  
"He's yours isn't he?" This time I nodded. "Come on, he looked like he needs you." Greg led me back through the crowd and down a short hall to where a large door entered into what must have been tranfigured bathroom stalls and a row of sinks. I froze at the sight of Harry sitting on the counter, his shirt pulled up to reveal his stomach and a very handsome dark haired brown eyed man cupping my mate's stomach. I could only watched as Harry smiled brightly at the man while he leaned forward to press his lips to my beloved's lower belly.  
  
Before I could register my actions I had crouched, growls ripping from my chest, and launched myself at the stupid French twit. I pinned him to the ground and locked my hands around his throat.  
  
"You dare touch what is mine? Harry is MINE!" I roared into the shocked face of my prey.  
  
"Draco! Stop, he was just helping me!" Harry yelled trying to run forward, but Greg stopped him.  
  
"By seducing you? God Harry, did our marriage mean nothing to you?" I released the stupid French boy and stood, looking at Harry's face. "If it's not what it looks like, than you better damn well take another look." My voice was surprisingly calm and cool. "We're going home. Now." I reached forward and gripped Harry's arm, pulling him with me as I stormed through the partiers and dancers until I stood in front of the minister.  
  
"Minister Moon, I am very sorry and deeply ashamed that I must leave now to take care of some urgent business. I thank you for your invitation and hospitality and I hope to repay you in kind soon. Good night." I gave a polite bow before leaving with Harry in tow.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, huh?" I furiously whispered to Harry as I marched him to the floo. "Running away from me and embarrassing me in front of everyone? Is that what you wanted? Why? Why would you want to go behind my back like this?" I threw powder into the fire and yanked Harry in with me.  
  
He stumbled on exit, but I was already pulling him upstairs.  
  
"Is it maybe punishment for something? Perhaps it would be best if you simply told me what the problem was instead of cheating on me. What the fuck Harry!" I exclaimed as I was hit by the realization again. "I promised you everything. I promised you forever. Was it not enough? Is there something else I should be doing for you? Merlin Harry!" I sighed and all my energy ran out, anger replaced by hurt and depression. "I'll leave you to get ready for bed. I'll be sleeping on the couch... for... as long as..." I faltered and swallowed hard. I pushed him away from me, but made sure he landed on the bed. He might not care about me anymore, but I still loved him more than anything.  
  
Harry was sobbing by the time I closed the bedroom door behind me and went to collapse on the sofa.  
  
"Draco?" A soft voice called. I glanced up to see Mother in the doorway. "Can I come in sweetheart?" She asked tenderly. I nodded, then shook my head, then quietly sobbed. Within seconds I was being held by Mother as I cried into her shoulder.  
  
"That's it honey. Just let it all out." She whispered, brushing her fingers through my hair.  
  
"W-why? Why did he do it? I don't care that it was only a kiss, it was still someone else touching him. Someone else's lips on him. Why couldn't I be enough for once? Will I never make anyone happy?" I asked through the after-tears hiccups.  
  
"Draco, no matter what you do or where you go you will always have a proud mother. I am happy with who you are and what you have accomplished. But right now I need to ask you something." I nodded and wiped my face dry on my sleeve.  
  
"Did you listen to Harry?" The sudden question startled me and I frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" I glanced at the door to my bedroom.  
  
"Did you even let Harry try to explain what was going on? I suggest you do so tomorrow. Please, for me." Mother stood and ran her fingers through my hair one last time. "Just sleep and calm down, let him calm down some then have a long talk. There will be tears and more fighting, but I'm sure in the end it will be worth it so you can both be happy once more." Mother then walked to the bedroom and knocked softly before entering.  
  
I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and curled up on the couch, staring into the fire miserably. I fell asleep long before Mother left, if she left at all that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that this story is best left here. It just felt finished when I wrote that last sentence. I may do an off shoot just for a glimpse at them in the future, but really I never read those myself and they seem pretty content. Tell me what you think. I don't mind suggestions for improvement or other wise. Don't be afraid of sounding mean I know what the difference between being rude and giving constructive criticism is. :)

Ch. 3  
  
My eyes opened slowly, feeling crusted over from my tears last night. I was still on the couch and I had my face pressed into the cushions. I could hear Harry taking a shower and part of me wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, but I knew it wasn't an option. The water shut off and I sat up, moving to sit with my back against the arm of the sofa. A house elf popped in and placed a loaded down tray on the coffee table, bowed, then left. I sighed and reached for a mug of tea. I prefered my tea in a larger cup than a tea cup.  
  
Harry appeared and sat on the floor across the table, crosslegged, and prepared himself a plate.  
  
"Harry, will you please tell me what's going on? I know I jumped to conclusions yesterday and I shouldn't have treated you so badly, but I don't know what else to think when you won't even talk to me. Every time we try it seems like we are interrupted and I feel like you blame me for that. First Father and the portkey, the minister and then that French twat who kissed you. I honestly just want to know what's going on." I set my mug down and swiped across my eyes. Harry swallowed hard then came to sit on my lap. He threw his arms around me and began to cry against my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered at last. "I'm sorry, I was just so frustrated and angry for no reason and every time someone said something to me I grew more angry until I had to run away or I would scream. I really wasn't cheating on you I promise. It's just that he was so nice and actually listened to me when I told him what was going on and he helped me realize everything would be okay and that I would be happy with you forever like you said. And he was happy for me." This statement puzzled me and I lightly tugged his hair until he met my eyes.  
  
"Happy for you?" I repeated in confusion. Harry nodded and blushed a deep rosy pink.  
  
"I feel terrible that you weren't the first to know, but every time I tried to tell you we were interrupted even before last night. I was getting desperate." I shook my head and licked my suddenly dry lips.  
  
"T-tell me what?" I stammered a little breathless.  
  
"Draco, I'm two months pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Harry beamed at me and all I could do was blink and stared at him. I mouthed a few times then shook my head.  
  
"Pregnant." I repeated faintly. "A baby?" Harry giggled and patted my cheek in mock comfort.  
  
"Honestly Draco you look as if I told you I planned to go cliff diving, without a parachute." Harry giggled again when my arms tightened.  
  
"No cliff diving, your pregnant. No stairs, no walking, no parties, no shopping, no nothing. And what's a parachute?" I finally looked into his eyes.  
  
"Muggle thing made of really sturdy cloth that works kinda like a feather weight charm so they can jump off very high things and survive. And I'm pregnant, not severely injured or made of glass. You won't be happy if you try to coup me up." He glared at me, then smiled and rested his hand on his still mostly flat belly.  
  
"I know... it's just, Merlin Harry. A baby? Are we really ready for that kind of responsibility?" I licked my lips again and felt how worried my expression looked.  
  
"We'd better be, because in seven months we will have all that on our shoulders. There's no backing out now. And after all the trouble I had telling you, you can tell your parents." Harry grinned evilly and turned to grab his plate while still in my lap.  
  
"Oh Lord almighty Mother is going to just explode. I'll bet the stores won't know what hit them. And Father will strut like a peacock and tell anyone who stands still long enough. This is going to be hell. Are you sure we can't just leg it and try to make the border before they catch us?" I asked hopefully. Harry snorted into his eggs and shook his head.  
  
"Nope, no running. No hiding either. And you'll be lucky if your parents don't think about how long they haven't known. Two months is a long time, they might think you were hiding it from them." Harry laughed when I swore.  
  
"We need to tell them today, soon! Mothers going to rip my head off!" I let my head thud back against the arm rest. "You'll protect me, right love?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course! I'll be your pregnant knight in shining maternity clothes." He rolled his eyes at me to go with his heavy sarcasm.  
  
"Oh fuck. Another thing the she-devil will want to shop for." I whined. "At least we get to spoil you now though." I grinned at a suddenly pouting Harry.  
  
"You know I liked the shopping at first, but now it's a bit much." He scrunched his nose in his adorable way that I couldn't resist tapping just to make him giggle again.  
  
"I think..." I began, taking his dish away then pulling him tight against my chest. "We should celebrate this new life we created." I pushed my hand under his shirt and caressed the soft skin of his stomach. He shivered and pressed closer to me, grinding down on my already burgeoning erection. I hissed and nipped at his ear lobe then stood with him in my arms to carry him into the bedroom so I could thoroughly ravish him.  
  
The way his pupils blew wide with lust and the needy whines and moans that I drew from his kiss swollen lips as I plunged deep into his hot and oh so fucking tight body nearly sent me into the ether.  
  
His fingernails dug into my shoulders, but the whole time we made love our eyes never broke contact. Not even when Harry arched and his breath stopped, his face flushed and his come splattered with a wet sound against our bodies. I refused to break our gaze when my body locked, my legs shook, even when my arms collapsed and I had to catch myself on my elbows above his petite body. Still our eyes were on each other's.  
  
"I love you Harry." I whispered softly.  
  
"I love you Draco." He whispered back. Only then did our eyes move as we pulled ourselves together for a deep and passionate, loving kiss. I rolled us onto our side's and worshiped his body with my fingertips while we continued kissing like we would never stop.  
  
Eventually Harry pulled back for some much needed oxygen.  
  
"Your mother still needs to be told." He reminded.  
  
"Tomorrow." I answered dismissively. "Today is about you and me and how much we love each other. Nothing else matters. Except maybe food." I amended as his stomach growled. He laughed and I laughed with him. Strange how perfect everything turned out to be, even though I had dreaded finding my mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Arrakis Kaine Potter - boy.  
> Keo Orion Malfoy - boy.  
> Nysa Bell Potter - girl.  
> Elara Fay Malfoy - girl.
> 
> Obviously Harry took the Malfoy name, but Maybe they could hyphenate it for the children, I just liked how they sounded.  
> So vote on gender and which of the names you like.  
> I might do twins, I might have them a year or two apart, but I would like more than one child for them in the epilogue someone convinced me to write about the happy couple.  
> (Hint hint ArtemisCloud person ;) )


End file.
